


Stamped Unsent Letters

by usahitsu



Series: Tea Stained Letters and Dog-Ear Notes [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Romance, Fluff, IN2IT Ensemble, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Quick Burn, Yoongi and Kihyun are brothers, Yoongi and Sunghyun are Yoo here, bts ensemble - Freeform, possible triggers, tags to be added eventually, they're Jiahn and Sunghyun's cousins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usahitsu/pseuds/usahitsu
Summary: Snippets of Kihyun and Hyunwoo's lives as they gradually revolve their future around the other, in which mistakes can be made, and sometimes things turn out great anyways.Unexpected, but not unwelcomed.Unanticipated, but not unloved.Unknown, but not unwanted.Their story is cliché from the headstart but they wouldn't have it any other way.





	Stamped Unsent Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed/ not proofread. I have a habit of writing and posting at ungodly hours apparently. It's 4AM now.

Kihyun was one of those people who wanted to live the life of a drama’s main character. Call him a fool, call him delusional, he found the misery and misfortune of the lead appealing because their fate would always be overturned and gold would shower the character. Perhaps it was the idea of an unrealistic and impossible happy ending that drew him to such wishes - the same as his brother’s odd desire to become the main character of an anime where he’d be orphaned but in the long run, find out he’s the son of some lord or an overpowered heroic legacy.

 

So, that was what he wanted out of the move.

 

A life alike to that of Korean dramas where the heroine transfers in the spring as cherry blossoms bloomed and their petals vivid in all of its glorious sweet pink. Where the blue sky is decorated with a thick blanket of white puffs and the spring breeze making her long hair dance along with the wind. A life in which the heroine, who would typically live in rags and sleep underneath thin blankets on hard wooden floors after a night of wondering when will any semblance of good luck would come their way - ends up with a prince charming by her side who isn’t only well-mannered after weeks of being a cold hearted prick, he’s also rich and ambitious : the formulae for the son-in-law of every parent’s dreams.

 

But alas, his pollen allergy got the best of him so his eyes were swollen, his nose was stuffy and his throat dry and itchy - the sky was empty save for the blazing hot Sun that was supposed to be welcomed in the summer, completely ruining the cold morning fantasy. To top it off the only breeze he felt was the one when he stuck his hand out of the car out of sheer boredom. Cherry blossoms were the peak of spring, but after hours of driving and seeing the same sight during it, he eventually fell asleep not willing to waste his time on seeing the same thing again and again when he could have just catch up the sleep he lost while packing and preparing for the move.

 

The redhead sighed when he awoke to another plain of greens with splatters of purple and red. He had hoped by the time he woke up, he’d be greeted by the iconic skyline of Seoul - an urban jungle with numerous skyscrapers adorned in LED screens screening advertisements. Maybe if he pretended hard enough, those tall trees could be buildings and those houses far away could be broadcasting stations.

 

But Kihyun didn’t have much imagination to begin with aside from his fantasies of living the drama life.

 

“If only hyung wasn’t away, I wouldn’t be this bored,” he let out with a discontented sigh. His parents jumped in their seats, his beta mother turned to look at him. “Kihyun…” the older begged.

 

Yoongi’s absence had left a gap in their life - even though he had reassured them that it would be okay and that he would come home once everything was considered done. He even wrote letters that would come at their doorstep once a month at the very least , more if there were any special occasion.

 

But they had moved to a different place , a place far from their childhood home - to a nice area near Itaewon where his parents had recently bought a shoplot to open a coffee shop cum tea house. It might take a few weeks for the letters to arrive at the new place but those weeks would be worth it once Kihyun gets his hands on them - anything was worth it for his brother.

 

They didn’t sell off the childhood home, of course. They cherished the memories too much to let them go even the scribbles Yoongi and Kihyun left on the walls when their aunt thought it was a good idea to give a 3 year old and his baby brother permanent markers to suck on and then trash the house with.

 

Their parents still don’t know how they made the house look like it went through a hurricane with a bunch of Sharpies but kids make a lot of ridiculous things possible.

 

The omega was unsure of what to do especially that the drive was definitely going to drag for a few more long hours ( _Hours I could’ve spent sleeping,_ Kihyun snickered but it was all up to his body ) and his Switch was way in the back in the car boot stuffed in a compact box filled with other small things that he shouldn’t have bought but the temptation was stronger than his rationality.

 

So he opted for his phone to relieve him from the bore.

 

His reflection stared back at him for a while - he had the same phone for at least three years now, it was old and laggy but it was his pride - before it booted and vibrated in his right hand. The screen lit up to show his lockscreen : a picture of Yoongi’s late dog Holly and his boyfriend’s puppy Mickey. Holly was a stray Yoongi found on his way back from kindergarten and somehow managed to snuck it into their mother’s car. By the time she found out it was already too late. The boy had already gotten too attached and he had Kihyun supporting him by exploiting his infantile status (read : throwing tantrums whenever things didn’t go his way).

 

Holly was the family’s dog but he was Yoongi’s baby.

 

And when Holly left, Yoongi was gone.

 

Kihyun’s fingers swiped right until he found the Music icon kept neatly in a folder but sat there conflicted. In the meantime, his fingers took out and fiddled with the white earphones he was gifted with as a farewell from another friend of Yoongi’s - was his name Jimin?

 

He forgot most of the songs in his phone were his brother’s works whether it was just him messing around or it was the result of sleepless nights and constant 15 minutes coffee breaks.

 

The titles of the songs were glaring back at him, drilling holes into his soul - and what came with the taunt was the sentimental memory of his brother’s gummy smile.

 

He missed him a lot. The omega relied on letters from his brother because he didn’t know if he had a new number ( each call he did was answered with the monotonous and uninterested voice of a bot ) and he was stupid to not ask Yoongi’s boyfriend, Hoseok or his best friend Namjoon for their contact. Now, he was really stumped.

 

With a gulp the omega braced himself and tapped on one of the songs Yoongi had produced with Namjoon - 봄날.

 

The song was strangely intimate, and he felt it was intrusive of him to even listen to it. But when Namjoon started rapping his verse, the omega couldn’t help but let the waterworks happen.

 

_“It’s a song about me and Yoongi-hyung, you see. But at the same time, we wanted to make one in which everyone can relate to it. Relationships are beautiful things, Kihyun. Some are like plants but some are like old childhood toys that you’ll smile when you see them after opening the box you kept them in after 25 years,” Namjoon chuckled._

 

He let the song play and ignored the worrying glances of his mother. Kihyun’s eyes were trained on the blurring flower fields, taking in the landscape that would soon be replaced by shadows of Seoul’s bustling traffic when they’ll finally reach the apartment.The teenager wondered how Yoongi was doing, if he was doing fine. He would have to wait for the next letter to know and that was fine by him.

 

The playlist continued even after he was lulled to sleep by the time 마지막 came on.

 

×

 

Despite being younger, Yeontae kicked Hyunwoo’s side.

 

“Dude, how long are you going to be like this?,” he frowned. The alpha had been laying on the floor of the school’s swimming pool for the past two hours doing nothing except laying there and letting the cold, depressing tiled floor be a makeshift reliable close friend.

 

“Until I die,”

 

“You’re being dramatic.” the platinum blond deadpanned, unamused by Hyunwoo’s childish antic.

 

“Leave him alone, you’re not any better. You broke up with me for a week just because your heat craving told you to eat mentos with Cola and I said no,” Jiahn threw a dry towel at his boyfriend and received a shriek in return. Yeontae grabbed the towel just in time before it was left to soak up the wet floor and fought back the urge to stuff Jiahn’s face with it.

 

The omega stomped away in frustration and defeat and left Jiahn to deal with the overgrown child that had no intention of fighting off any risk of pneumonia.

 

“At least lie down on a dry spot, geez. It feels like I’m babysitting Sunghyun,” the beta frowned at the pitiful sight : the school’s swim-dance team heartthrob pathetically laid down on the school’s yellowed floor surrounded by nothing but wistful wishes or whatever Hyunwoo was staring at. Jiahn didn't know nor did he want to.

 

That however caught Hyunwoo’s attention. “Are you calling me a kid?” he turned to Jiahn in disapproval. Ouch. To be compared to your friend’s baby brother for just wallowing in self-pity was sort of painful and a jab in the heart.

 

The black haired beta just shrugged and yawned. “You’re throwing a tantrum just like him. I don’t exactly call Sunghyun a kid, he’s 3 so he’s a baby.  You’re a baby - a big one,” he booed.

 

Yeontae returned with dry thick towels in hand - three to be exact. One for the floor, one to dry Hyunwoo, and one to suffocate him for acting 15 years younger than his age. Seriously, at 18, Hyunwoo should’ve known not to take swims in the goddamn pool while it was still officially winter.

 

He passed it to his boyfriend who was crouched near the teenage alpha, and pecked the other’s round cheeks. “Thanks, babe,” Jiahn said in return, unashamed from his PDA while Hyunwoo watched them and went back into his moody tantrum.

 

Jiahn stepped back when the younger flailed his arms and groaned. “Seriously, no one told you to waste away your youth! Why did you spend the holidays holed up in the swimming pool when you could’ve just done what you wrote on that To-Do-List of yours!? Look, we’re still at the swimming pool!” he yelled.

 

“Bad decisions are made to be the basis of lessons. Mistakes are the mother of success,”

 

“Stop being philosophical you little shit.”

 

“You’re tiny, why are you calling me little? I’m like, six times bigger than you.”

 

“I will kick you into the pool and let you get hypothermia if you don’t shut the fuck up.”

 

Hyunwoo gave up on the argument and let out a heavy sigh.

 

Jiahn was right after all. He had a To-Do-List that he wrote since the beginning of the school year and the holidays were more than enough to do the whole list three times but no. He ditched it just to submerged himself in the chlorine and possibly piss-filled water of the school’s swimming pool.

 

It wasn’t his fault, really. Life had been hectic whatnot with the dance club’s constant clashing of opinions and ceaseless arguments  and he had to find solace somewhere somehow. And that somewhere somehow turned out to be in the swimming pool’s water.

 

The cold sensation numbed the raging tumble of emotions within him and brought a sense of calm throughout. The ripples were gentle unlike if he went to the sea where the waves would come crashing in violently and set him off in distress.

 

He turned to the beta who was now laying his head in Yeontae’s lap,  playing his phone as the latter hummed a melody similar to that of a song that was popular with the radio stations recently.

 

Hyunwoo figured it would be a nice time to ask about the other’s plans.

 

“So, you’re gonna take that Malaysian kid under your wing right? What’s his name? Jack?” Hyunwoo said with an accented English as he tried his best to pronounce the unfamiliar name off his tongue. Jiahn had mentioned it before, and he could only remember the ‘ack’ syllable being a part of the foreign name.

 

“Isaac. Not sure really, I’m supposed to be his host or something. Show him the ropes here and there. Other than that, I don’t have any idea what to do. Their syllabus over there is way different - I mean, they graduate school, youngest at what? 16? I don’t remember much of the details except he was sent here for a cultural exchange so he’s probably here to learn about us instead of all that scientific jazz,” Jiahn hummed. He was soothed by Yeontae’s humming, content with being in the tanned boy’s lap albeit his position was a bit uncomfortable.

 

And then the ravenet gasped.

 

He looked at Hyunwoo with wide eyes and mouth opened wide ( “Close your mouth, Ahnie. Flies will fly in, “ Yeontae scolded but Jiahn ignored him)

 

“My cousin’s coming too. He’s transferring here and starting at the same time,” Jiahn got up from his spot but didn’t move away. Instead, he scooted closer to his boyfriend and rolled off the details of his cousin’s transfer.

 

“His name’s Kihyun. Short, chubby cheeks, small face - curse of the Yoo boys,” he snorted loudly and received Hyunwoo’s splatters of water in return “ a sophomore. There isn’t much to say about him because it’s been years since I’ve seen him in person but he’ll probably get along with you. God knows you need friends, Hyunwoo.”

 

Yeontae raised his eyebrows, “Are we not enough? Does he really need more than two friends?” he teased. Of course, he knew that he had more friends but Hyunwoo spent so much time dancing and swimming _without_ people that it was an occasional - not often- sight to see him being a social butterfly.

 

It wasn’t that Hyunwoo wasn’t a closed off person. He was around people all the time it was just that he’s a quiet person who, to top it off, was plain awkward. He was content being in the background where the gossip was, content with other people’s decision.

 

So, no, he didn’t talk a lot. But that didn’t mean he didn’t have any friends.

 

Huh, Yeontae was right. He needed more friends so he can replace the sickening couple who were just grinning in his direction.

 

Jiahn hopped off his chair and made his way to Hyunwoo. “He needs friends too, you know. It’ll be beneficial. A no sex friends with benefits” he cackled. The ravenet offered his hand to the alpha. It was already 5pm, the school compound would be off limits by 5:30pm as per rules when it came to the holidays and they would need to pack up and clean whatever mess they made.

 

Hyunwoo processed the words in his head.

 

“Every friend is a friend with benefits,” he gasped in realisation. Honestly, it was such a Hyunwoo thing that Jiahn took back his hand and just pushed Hyunwoo into the swimming pool.The action left splashes of water making its way onto the tiled floor,but it also left Hyunwoo surprised and gasping for air before he eventually got out of the shock and gripped onto the poolside with his hands.

 

×

 

Moving into the new house was tiring. Especially when it was an apartment on the 3rd floor and the building’s lift was under repair and the Yoo family was so out of luck that they had dozens of boxes to carry upstairs.

 

Kihyun was still young so carrying so much weren’t a problem until the fourth trip came around and his legs were too sore from carrying three big boxes in one go. By that time he was cursing the lifts for being out of order and his parents for choosing a place that could’ve been a healthy option only if the climbing was seen as an exercise rather than a chore.

 

He put down the boxes in a stack, and groaned when he noted how were already in the apartment. Kihyun was already dreading unpacking and there were still boxes downstairs.

His phone vibrated and the omega took it out hurriedly, hoping for a distraction before the dread consumes him.

 

**HaemJjiahn Hyung**

ki

i’m downstairs

need help?

 

 _Jiahn-hyung!?_ Kihyun’s eyes widened. It had been a long time since he was face-to-face with his cousin and the only contact they had with each other was through the virtual world, a screen as a medium.

 

**Kiyeong**

hyun g!!!

im coming down!!!

where are you!!! DONT MOVE

 

**HaemJjiahn Hyung**

chiLL I’m GOING NOWHERE

i’m at the carpark with your parents

i brought a friend

he’s like

a textbook alpha lol

 

**Kiyeong**

hyung. What.

 

**HaemJjiahn Hyung**

don’t worry!!! hes soft like a teddy bear

he’s just strong

i don’t even need to trick him into helping you

he just looked at the boxes and i saw the Look™ in his eyes

they screamed

‘oh i have to help’

i feel like if you guys don’t let him help

he’ll probably feel guilty and think about it his whole lifetime

oh ya i wanna introduce you both to each other

SO HURRY YOUR SHORT LEGS MIDGET

 

**Kiyeong**

I’M COMING JESUS FUCK

 

The omega scrambled to put his phone away and in his hurry, wondered how his cousin's friend was like. A textbook alpha who was also, fortunately a human embodiment of a teddy bear. Kihyun didn’t know how to imagine the boy but he figured that knowing his general personality may help.

 

A textbook alpha was - what did he learn about them in school before? Ah yes - strong and protective. Dominant and assertive, and a natural leader. But they may also be aggressive and possessive - arrogant and step on everyone who they think are not worthy of breathing the same air.

 

So, Jiahn’s details were completely useless as the textbook alpha was dubious.

 

He opted to leave his impression of the boy to their first meeting instead of his cousin’s poor and inadequate description. How Yeontae ever fell for the older was beyond him.

 

 _‘It’s the muscles,’_ he begrudgingly remembered the beta saying it once over a video call, and worse, he flexed. Kihyun was absolutely sure that he knows how much the omega hated fuckboy attitude and the ravenet’s hobby was  irritating the younger anyway.

 

It was part of the asshole cousin package.

 

He ran down the stairs without a care or thought of tumbling down, excited to see Jiahn knowing he probably changed a lot since their childhood. Video calls never do justice, and it was in their blood to lie about their height. Truly those were the only things he cared about.

 

When he spotted the beta’s jet black hair that immediately attracted his attention, Kihyun yelled his name for the older’s attention.

 

Jiahn turned to him a moment later and smiled as wide as he could, returning the grin Kihyun sent his way. “Ki! Hey,” he waved lightly and didn’t move from his spot while the omega was panting from running all the way to the carpark. His breaths were short and ragged and he cursed his short legs and stature for not making sports easier for him.

 

Kihyun crouched on the asphalt road, his bottom welcoming the heat from the solid tar as he took a proper look at his cousin and the friend he brought along.

 

Jiahn looked just about the same in the family photographs his aunt sent before - minus the piercings. He probably got them recently. They were just about the same- _whoa._

 

_Is that really hyung’s friend?_

 

Kihyun flinched upon landing his eyes on the tall boy standing beside the beta, who gave him a confused look at the reaction. Not that Kihyun could help it, the boy was extremely good looking to the point he had to shield his eyes.

 

The boy exuded an intimidating aura even though he was just standing there. He had strong thick but soft eyebrows and dark mahogany brown eyes to accompany them. Thick and round lips pursed, and jagged sideswept bangs framing his defined face.Moreover, he was _big_.

 

Kihyun didn’t know what to say or how to greet. He didn’t think even a ‘Hi’ could come out of his mouth.

 

“This is Hyunwoo, he’s the friend I was talking about. Same year as I am, we go to the same school too, ” the beta put a name onto the face.

 

Jiahn turned to Hyunwoo next, his hand waving at Kihyun’s side. “This is Kihyun, he’s the cousin I told you. He’s an omega. Honestly, he’s a prick,” the beta complained jokingly.

 

Kihyun came a bit closer to where the two were standing, wary of whatever may happen if an unmated omega were to near an alpha and by the absence of a mate’s mark at the nape of Hyunwoo’s neck, the alpha was unmated too.

 

It wasn’t as if omegas and alphas couldn’t be friends. It was just that Kihyun had recently just gotten his first heat and his hormones weren’t stable yet. His pheromones were all over the place, but he himself would be easily allured purely by the scent of an alpha instead.

 

It’s their biology and it’s cruel.

 

Bergamot spiced with cloves and cardamom accompanied by cedar and musk - the combination of those registered in his nose as he sniffs in Hyunwoo’s scent. The scent wasn’t exactly strong or aggressive, rather it’s vibrant to him - strong and distinct.

 

Hyunwoo was assured that the Yoo family had genes that ensured their heirs lacked height the moment Jiahn’s cousin came into his view. The boy was tiny in comparison to his large stature, but his attire made him look smaller than he should be.

 

Kihyun was only a few centimetres shorter but somehow, their size difference was stupidly obvious. The omega was lithe, his face small and round with chubby cheeks framed by auburn hair. His slanted eyes were nicely adorned with soft, straight eyebrows and his nose was tiny just like himself but it was sharp.

 

Hyunwoo recognised the hesitance Kihyun had in coming over to where they were.

 

After all, he was an unmated alpha and by the looks of it, Kihyun was an unmated omega. Not really a desired combination.

 

“Hey” they both said to each other after a while and offered a handshake together. Their grips were strong and determined but the action was quick - their hands untangled after only a single shake.

 

“Can I help ?” Hyunwoo questioned the omega’s parents to which the couple gleefully agreed with the offer. He picked up the larger boxes marked as tableware and kitchenware and stacked them up on top of each other. He hauled them over in his arms without much effort and merrily turned to Kihyun as if awaiting for instructions.

 

“Can you show me the way?” the alpha cutely asked. Kihyun wondered if it was natural.

 

He snapped out of it and began taking some of the smaller boxes - the ones containing his stationeries and his parents’ jewelleries - into his own and went to the alpha’s side. So far, it seemed like his omega won’t go insane. Which was good. Maybe a mixed school would work out for him.

 

He smiled at the other and kicked his own leg into the air for the fun of it. “This way, sir!” the omega played, somehow feeling safe around the older boy. Maybe that’s what alphas were supposed to do. He never went near to an unfamiliar alpha that wasn’t an acquaintance of his relatives or friends.

 

Hyunwoo was so startled by Kihyun’s enthusiasm that he flinched a bit but the boxes didn’t fall out of order. He grinned sheepishly at his own reaction, and returned the smaller’s smile. It’s wide and bright - he liked it. He liked how Kihyun’s happiness shone perfectly in that wide toothy smile without putting any effort.

 

His footsteps followed Kihyun’s moving shadow, and maybe - just maybe - a little bit of his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> if you follow me on twitter you would know exactly who i am haha hi;;
> 
> kihyun's look is debut era! while hyunwoo's is all in!! nowadays, i literally flinch and have to look away whenever i see a photo of hyunwoo. he's too good looking, i don't deserve to look at him. 
> 
> also
> 
> i saw the opportunity and i took it  
> gotta let my in2it babies in here and honestly i didn't mean for jiahn to introduce them both to each other, instead i was aiming for the cliche senpai i bumped into you situation but hey- this one seemed better :D
> 
> anyway thank you for reading!!


End file.
